the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis meets Elaina
Elaina woke up that morning. It was a bright day. It was beautiful! She felt motivated. Motivated to do what, you ask? To go back to the society! The young woman got her bags, still on the ground from when she left. She made herself not look so... homeless, took her bags, and started to make the journey back to the society. Two minutes in she was muttering complaints about there being no cars, and how stupid it was that her and Helen didn't get sent to the future instead. She loved her friends, but come on. The woman got to the building, and suddenly was nervous about coming back. She left without a goodbye, what if everyone was mad at her...? She stood, staring at the door for a few minutes. Then she put her bags down, lifted her hand, and knocked. Then she thought she knocked too quietly, so she knocked again, louder.* Decipherer Just moments after the second knock, the door is swung open to reveal a young man with curly dark hair and a bright, toothy grin. He stares down at Elaina and tilts his head, asking sweetly, "Hello there, little friend! What brings you here?" Ms Elaina Hyde ... er, I... *the girl didn't know how to respond* live here? Decipherer The man gasps and immediately steps aside. "Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry! Please come in." Ms Elaina Hyde It's alright! My name's Elaina. You are...? Decipherer He sticks out a hand with a bright smile, "Artemis Geovanni! It's a real pleasure, miss Elaina." Ms Elaina Hyde *shakes his hand proudly* Artemis is such a cool name! There's a popular book c- *she had forgotten she wasn't it 2013 anymore* never mind... Decipherer Artemis laughs at this, and he says jokingly, "Well, I do hope so, I picked it myself!" Ms Elaina Hyde *Elaina tilted her head* what do you mean, mister? Decipherer He stops laughing rather quickly, looking down towards Elaina with an awkward half-giggle. "I'm -- it was a joke." Ms Elaina Hyde *she looked more confused* I don't get it... Decipherer He chuckles, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Ah, nevermind, dear." Ms Elaina Hyde Awww, but now I'm curious! Decipherer Artemis looks somewhat embarrassed, to say the least. "It's really nothing, just a joke." Ms Elaina Hyde But... I don't get it... *the girl looked like she wasn't going to give up, even if she stopped asking at the moment* Decipherer He tries to hide his unease at the thought, laughing it off. "I'll tell you later, I promise!" Ms Elaina Hyde Okay! *she smiled wide* hey, do you know if Helen's back? I missed her! Decipherer Artemis' smile softens, and he says tentatively, "I'm afraid I don't know who Helen is. I'm sure she's here, though, hmm?" Ms Elaina Hyde Helen? Helen Jekyll! She's my... *blushes faintly, kind of embarrassed to say* she's my girlfriend... um, she's Hela's alter ego? Decipherer Artemis shakes his head with a small frown. "I don't know her, miss. But she sounds delightful!" Ms Elaina Hyde Hm... I'm guessing you're new, then? Hela hasn't been allowed out, so you might not have heard of her... she's a dangerous woman, so we have her locked in her room. *the blonde's happy glow was gone, and even though she kept a smile on her face, she had sadness in her eyes* Decipherer "Yeah, er, I'm staying with my brother right now. I'm very sorry about this Hela, miss." He looks down at Elaina with a genuine sympathy. Ms Elaina Hyde Oh, it's alright. She... isn't that bad... I just kind of wish Helen was back... *the girl sighed. She would have told him more, but she already told this total stranger she was gay, so...* Decipherer He offers a reassuring smile, patting her shoulder gently. "All will work out given time and hope, I'm sure." Ms Elaina Hyde *she smiled, embarrassed that she was about to cry in front of some stranger* uh... well, it was nice to meet you, Artemis. Decipherer "And you too, miss Elaina!" He grins. Ms Elaina Hyde *she smiled at him and started to carry her stuff up to her room. She was struggling, almost tripping over her bags multiple times and muttering replacement cuss words * Decipherer Artemis laughs softly and quickly rushes to stand alongside her. "Would you like some help, miss?" Ms Elaina Hyde Oh! Yessir, thank you. *she smiled brightly* Decipherer He carefully takes some of the luggage in his arms and nods, following close behind her. Ms Elaina Hyde *she went to her room, putting her bags down* Decipherer He places them down next to hers rather gently. "Is that all, miss?" Ms Elaina Hyde Hm, yeah. Can you tell me the joke now? *her eyes were bright* Decipherer Artemis looks caught off guard by the question, but he soon relaxes. "I did give you my word. It's... not too funny of a joke, though. I did pick the name 'Artemis.' " Ms Elaina Hyde You did? How? Decipherer "Well, I... " His voice drops to a mumble, "I thought it was better than 'Grace'..." Ms Elaina Hyde Grace? What parents name... *she frowned as she realized what he meant* oh. oh! *she smiled* Decipherer Artemis clears his throat, "Please don't tell anyone." Ms Elaina Hyde I won't, don't worry! It's not my business to go around telling people that! Decipherer His bright demeanor returns. "Thank you so much!" Ms Elaina Hyde Of course! *she giggled* Decipherer He begins to back towards the door and waves, "Have a good day, Elaina!" Ms Elaina Hyde You too! *she waved back, sitting on the bed* Decipherer He laughs softly and takes his leave. Obtained From Elaina's Return Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces